Lucy and The White Dragon
by InsanityReplay
Summary: What if Natsu didn't just meet Lucy in the town of Hargeon? and they brought someone else with them to? Pairing's undecided for both Lucy and my OC any suggestions are appreciated. Hope You Enjoy : x
1. Hargeon Port

_******Hey I'm new at writing stories so I welcome any criticisms and help any one has!**_

_**My OC's name is Weiß Drachen which means White Dragon in German hence the name of the story**_

_**Ja means yes and Kein Problem means No Problem (also German)**_

_**Hope You enjoy the beginning of my story**_

_**Thank You xxx**_

_**Hargeon Port**_

Two girls were walking through the town together.

The first one stood around 160cm, with straight platinum blond shoulder length hair with a small pony tail on the side which was tied up in a blue ribbon. Her eyes a warm brown which contrast with her milky white skin, she has happy go lucky attitude which often annoys her companion. Today her clothes consist of a short blue pleated skirt that is about mid-thigh length and a zip up white collared top with a blue cross on the front with black boots to finish her outfit off. She also had a brown leather pouch that seemed to contain something important to her and a black whip with a heart-shaped top tied to her waste.

"Lucy"… "Hmm", Lucy turned to look at her companion.

The girl next to her was 172cm tall. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown that tumbled down in waves to rest gently on her back. Tangled in her hair seemed to be feather and what looked like a fox tail gave her a mysterious look. Her eyes seem to gleam a fierce amber in the midday sun. Unlike Lucy her skin had a soft pale brown. Around her left wrist there a tattoo of a Chinese styled dragon. I f she had any other tattoos they were not visible at this moment in time. Her own attitude was relaxed but she was also very cautious and tense around new people and only Lucy could tell when her friend was angry. She was wearing deep red vest top with high waisted black shorts and black combat boot which were slightly aged from how long she owned them. Unlike Lucy she did not carry anything on her person.

"What is it Weiß?" Lucy asked her with a quizzical look on her face "We seem to have lost Scaire".

Lucy eyes widened as she started to look around for their furry little friend.

Furry you ask? Well Scaire was a black and white cat that walk and talk just as well as any human he also had two gold piercings in one of his ears. He also wore a dark red sleeveless jacket. Oh and he can fly but we'll save that for another time.

"Where the hell did that fur ball go now? Just after I managed to find the silver key for Nicola the Canis Minor to!" she whined to Weiß.

"Well it's not my fault now is it lets just split and look for him Ok?" "Ok" "Good meet me the harbour in about an hour" and with that the two girls when different ways to find their third companion.

_**~With Weiß~**_

Weiß had just rounded another corner when she saw a blur of what looked like a cat "Scaire" she called out and the cat stopped moving… _"Huh? That's not Scaire"_ she thought to herself when the feline turned around this cat was bright blue! _"Now that's a rarity"_ she mused the cat also a white patch on its belly it was also carrying a green pack around his neck.

Weiß then panicked as the blue looked up at her with big watery eyes "…*sniffle* you scared me" the cat started crying. Weiß was now frantically waving her arms in the air when suddenly an idea came into her head she went down to the cats level and gently said " hey if you stop crying I treat you to something to eat hmm?" the blue cat stopped immediately and shouted "Aye!" Weiß giggled at how enthusiastic the blue cat was. "Ja shall we get going then… wait a minute I don't know your name" the cat turned to look at her and then grinned saying "My name is Happy!"

_**~With Lucy~**_

Lucy was looking around by the port when she spotted a group a girls squealing "Salamander-sama!" over someone. _"Wonder what that's all about"_ she thought as she walked over she immediately became enthralled with the guy and as soon as she was about to step closer…

"IGNEEL!"

Lucy snapped out of her lovey-dovey mode _"Ah a charm spell that's an illegal magic I can't believe I fell for that crap!"_ she fumed and again looked over to see what had distracted her.

It was a boy who had salmon pink hair and eyes as amber as Weiß's own. He wore a black waistcoat with matching short and black sandals. Around his neck was a gridded white scarf and he looked extremely happy and then his face dropped when he saw that Salamander guy.

"You're not Igneel" he stated sulkily.

"Ahahaha no but here have this" the man said and handed the pink haired boy an autograph.

"I don't want it" he deadpanned and was then trampled on by all the charmed girls for being disrespectful. Lucy giggled and then walked over to the boy "Here" she said offering him a hand "Thanks" he mumbled. Lucy looked at sad face that he had and asked him "Would like something to eat?" he immediately perked up and shouted "Hell Yeah!" she laughed and said "Come on then…Umm" "Natsu" he said "My name is Natsu" he grinned.

_**~At the restaurant~**_

Lucy and Natsu walked in to the building they heard their names being called and looked to see both their partners sitting at a table and went to join them.

Natsu rushed over and shouted "Happy! How did you get hear?"

"Weiß and Scaire brought me here to say sorry for scaring me" he grinned happily "What about you Natsu?" "Oh well same really accept it was Lucy who brought me her as a thank you for saving her"

But Lucy had stopped listening to Natsu and Happy's chat after she heard the name of her own cat "Scaire, where have you been? Me and Weiß have been looking all over Hargeon for you!" the black and white cat looked sheepishly and Lucy and said "I'm reeeeeeeally sorry Lucy but I smelt something tasty and then I turned round the two you were gone" a tick appeared on Lucy's forehead as she screamed "You Are A Complete Idiot!" Scaire ran into Weiß's arms for protection.

"Well if you two are quite finished why don't we settle down and have something to eat hmm?" Weiß said calmly while petting Scaire's head.

"Okay" they said in unison.

_**~Natsu's P.O.V~**_

"Thank You so much" I screamed at the girl's in front of me. "No problem" smiled Lucy while her friend Weiß said "Kein Problem".

To me Lucy smelt like strawberries and vanilla while Weiß smelt like ginger, honey, cinnamon and something spicy but I can't my finger on it.

They were both really nice to me and Happy. Then I noticed that Happy was being really friendly to their cat Scaire.

When suddenly Lucy voiced "Natsu?"

"Hmm?" I answered. "Who was that Igneel you were looking for by the docks?" she asked "Oh that's my dad he's a dragon" I watched as both girls eyes widen and then Weiß looked me and Happy and stated "Idiots you wouldn't find a dragon in the middle of a town"… "Ah!" me and Happy yelled while Lucy, Weiß and Scaire all said at the exact same time "Idiots".

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It was the end of are meal and Natsu and Happy suddenly had an Idea "I know I'll give you this" he said with a grin on his face as he held up the autograph the Salamander gave him "We don't want it!" Lucy, Scaire and Weiß shouted.

_~Time skip couple of hours~_

(I'm missing out the fight with the Fake Salamander. Hope you don't mind ^^)

_**~Natsu P.O.V~**_

I am currently running away with my new friends and I am taking them to Fairy Tail cause I just found out their mages like me! Scaire is a cat with wings and can use flying magic just like Happy! Lucy is a Stellar Spirit mage and she just used one called Aquarius to help me in the fight, I guess it was kinda cool. Weiß's magic… huh I don't know what it is yet… Oh well I guess I'll find out soon!

_**~Weiß P.O.V~**_

I just found out that Natsu is the fire dragon slayer but what he doesn't know is I'm a dragon slayer to! My full name is Weiß Drachen and I'm the dragon slayer of destruction.

But right now that doesn't matter because Lucy and I are on are way to are dream guild…

Onward! To Fairy Tail!


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

_**Wow I'm already on the second chapter! Thanks to anyone who has the read this story or supported it **_

_**Welcome to Fairy Tail!**_

Three people (and two cats) walked through Magnolia. "Just wait 'til we get there you guys are really gonna like it!" said the only boy Natsu.

"You have told us a thousand times already Natsu" sighed Weiß as she walked behind him with one eye raised. In her arms was her black and white cat called Scaire. "Scaire why don't you fly like me?" Happy the blue cat questioned, "Because Happy it is a waste of my magic" Scaire replied looking at Happy as though he was an idiot. Happy's ears drooped showing he was upset. Lucy saw this and chirped in "don't worry Happy I'll carry you if you want" "Aye!"

Meanwhile Natsu had been staring at Weiß, suddenly noticing this Weiß asked him "what is it Natsu is there something on my face?" Natsu jumped at the question and blushed _"Cute"_ both girls squealed in their heads. "Oh um it's nothing really" Natsu replied fidgeting nervously "Well it must be something" Lucy countered him; Natsu sighed "Well…" "Go on" Lucy and Scaire encouraged him gently "Well; I was wondering what kind of magic Weiß used. I'm mean I know Lucy uses Stellar Spirits and that Scaire can use flying magic like Happy but I don't know type you use yet." Natsu questioned. Weiß's Amber gaze turned to him and opened her to answer but Scaire beat her to it "What! You don't know yet Natsu? Weiß uses Dragon Slayer magic like you! Oh and also Storm magic and a bit healing magic because she's awesome!" Scaire told Natsu happily…. "**WHAT**!" Natsu and Happy screamed in unison.

_**~Natsu's P.O.V~**_

I can't believe it! Weiß is a Dragon Slayer like me! Why didn't she mention it before? "So uh… What type of Dragon Slayer Magic do you use" I asked her casually when I noticed that she was glaring at Scaire evilly. She sighed and turned to face me still with an annoyed look marring her face, _"Doesn't she trust me?"_ I thought sulkily.

___**Weiß's P.O.V~**_

I can't believe Scaire blurted my magic out like that! I couldn't help but glare at the feline in my arms, Scaire notice and gulped giving me an apologetic look "_Like that's going to make me feel any better_" I thought murderously. Suddenly I hear Natsu ask me what type of Dragon Slayer magic I use, Ah well I better tell him.

"I use Destruction Dragon Slayer magic" I voiced out loud to him tensing for the over the top reaction to my answer "WOW that's AWESOME!" he stressed the words so loudly he still made me cringe even though I was prepared for it "was auch immer" I sighed and picked up my pace so I wasn't standing by him anymore though I did notice his shoulders droop when I didn't make any effort to carry on the conversation I turned to Lucy and she gave me an understanding nod and walked over to Natsu "_Here we go_" I said to myself trying to ignore the upcoming talk but my acute hearing that was almost an impossible task…

_**~Lucy's P.O.V~**_

As soon as I saw Weiß give me that look I knew it was my job to explain I exhaled along breath and walked over to the now moody Natsu who looked up at me sulking "Look Natsu" I started "Weiß isn't comfortable just giving information out to just anyone like that so basically she's just annoyed that Scaire blurted out her information like that OK?" I asked him. He glanced at me before looking back at Weiß's back and whispered to me "But was Weiß so cold to me? I was only complimenting her magic and I want to know about the dragon that taught her an-" "Stop right there Natsu!" I said sternly he looked at me shocked at the tone of my voice "That is a very sore subject for Weiß and took me three years to find out Weiß is very tense and awkward around people she doesn't know very well and is a firm believer of the saying Trust Must Be Earned" I lectured him taking another breath "Listen Weiß will tell you when she's ready to OK?" I finished giving him a bright smile and after I saw him nod a gave him a gently pat on the back and walked quickly to catch up with Weiß who looked at me worriedly so I gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Hey we're here" Happy said from my arms.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Natsu saw the looks of amazement on Lucy's and Weiß's faces and gave them both a quick smile. Happy flew out of Lucy's grip and joined Natsu by his side, while Lucy gripped Weiß's arm nervously and Weiß tightened her grasp on Scaire hugging him closer to her chest.

Natsu then kicked the door open and shouted "We're back" the little group walked in as a member of the guild welcomed Natsu and Happy back, Natsu then promptly kicked than man in the face and sending him flying. "What the Hell" Lucy, Weiß and Scaire questioned. "You, that information on the salamander was fake!" Natsu shouted "I told you it was just a rumour" the guy shouted back as they started fighting each other "Ordnung dann" Weiß whispered to Lucy who just nodded her head in agreement.

"What Natsu's back?" said a guy who was just in his underwear "Gray clothes" said a dark haired women who was drinking a keg of beer "Damn" the man know known as Gray said but then carried on anyway saying "Oi Natsu Fight me!" with Natsu answering put some clothes on then!"

Soon enough it turned into an all-out war between the guild members including Natsu, Gray, Loke, Elfman, Cana etc. With Lucy, Scaire and Weiß gaping at the scene until a voice caught their attention "Oh newcomers?" a girl's voice said the y turned to see a girl that was probably a couple years older than them with pure white waist length hair and ocean blue eyes "Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed and then proceeded to fawn over The Weekly Sorcerer model.

"Umm" Scaire voiced "Shouldn't you stop them their destroying the place" "Oh don't worry about it they do it often" Mirajane smiled "Besides-"she was then hit by a rogue flying bottle "Isn't it more fun this way" she commented before shortly passing out "Oh My God" Lucy and Weiß thought together "Are you alright Mirajane-san" Lucy asked trying to shake the mage awake.

_**~ A couple minutes later~**_

The guild was now in pandemonium with the mages powering up to use magic "Whoa this is getting out of hand" Weiß commented

Suddenly a giant appeared and bellowed "Enough you Brats!" which made everyone freeze expect for Natsu who was promptly stood on "That Idiot" thought Weiß while Lucy and Scaire were busy freaking about the giant which turned to the three of them and said "What's this new recruits?" before shrinking into a tiny old man who said proudly "I am the master of Fairy Tail Makarov."

Before grinning…

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" he shouted happily

_**~End~**_

_**Translations**_

_**Was auch immer= Whatever**_

_**Ordnung dann= Ok Then**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you have any criticisms or advice I'd love to hear them! **_

_**Til Next Time**_

_**InsanityReplay xxx**_


	3. Monkeys and Snow

**Monkeys and Snow**

Mirajane took out the guild stamp and asked Lucy and Weiß where they wanted there stamp and what colour they wanted to be.

"Pink and on my right hand please" Lucy laughed happily

"Dark green and on my right inner thigh please" Weiß asked with a small smile.

While Scaire had his done on his back in red as it was the only place it would fit.

Lucy ran up to Natsu and giggled "look Natsu all three of us are members now!" showing off her new mark to him. "Ah that's great Luigi" Natsu commented clearly not listening "IT'S LUCY!" she shouted at him and then stormed back over to Weiß and Scaire who were at the bar talking to Mirajane and Cana. "So where Natsu and Nab are standing is the request board and you can pick any job you want off their providing you show me or the Master first" Mirajane said with a smile "Danke Mira" Weiß smiled hesitantly "you alright, you're very tense" Cana commented, Lucy butted in saying "that's because Weiß isn't that trusting around people she doesn't know very well right Scaire?" "Ja!" the little cat commented from his sitting place on the bar. Weiß scowled at the two of them and poked her tongue at them alerting the two women beside them that her tongue was actually forked "wow Weiß that's some injury" Cana said in awe "Hmm…Oh this it happened a long time ago I barely even notice the wound anymore" she said reassuringly poking her tongue out one more time for good measure making the other three women smile.

_**~Natsu's P.O.V~**_

I looked over to see where Lucy went and saw her join the conversation between Mira, Cana and Weiß, when I saw Weiß's tongue it was friggin' forked! "I wonder how that happened" I pondered when Happy's voice alerted me "Natsu we should do a job with a big reward!" as I turned to look back at the request board I saw Weiß poke her tongue out again and I was fascinated by the injury and wanted to ask about it then I remembered what Lucy said about Weiß's past and decided to keep the question for when I knew her better.

"Oh~ 160,000 jewels for getting rid of some bandits I'll do this!" "Aye" Happy answered me.

"Is my dad back yet?" I heard a voice say I turned around to see a little boy with short and spiky blue hair and brown eyes talking to gramps" Gramps sighed "you're annoying Romeo you're the son of a mage so relax and wait for him to come home" "but he said he would be home in 3 days it's been a week" Romeo answered trying not to cry. I watched as Gramps muttered "Macao's job was at Mt. Hakobe wasn't it" "See it's not that far go look for him!" "NO! He'll come back soon so go home and drink some milk!" was Gramp's answer.

BANG~ "Idiot" Romeo shouted as he punched Gramps and ran away. Gramps sighed and sat back up dusting his clothes off. I knew gramps was worried…

That's it CRUNCH

"Oi Natsu don't break the request board" Nab scolded me but I didn't pay any attention as I set of to find Macao at Mt. Hakobe.

_**~Lucy's P.O.V~**_

After hearing the loud noise I looked around to see Natsu shoving the request he'd picked up back onto the board and storm out of the guild with happy.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" I asked Mira curiously she sighed saying "Romeo probably reminds Natsu of himself" she elaborated "You see Natsu's foster father who was a dragon and he taught Natsu to read and write. But one day he just left Natsu and didn't return." Mira finished with a sad smile. "That's so sad" I said quietly while stroking Scaire's fur Cana the turned to me and said "Natsu still believes Igneel, his dad, is still out there and wants to find him!"

"diesen Idioten" I heard Weiß say under her breath "we cannot gain back what is lost forever" she muttered with a dark look in her eyes. I couldn't help wanting to prove my friend wrong and shouted "Let's go help him Weiß, Scaire too!" Weiß looked at me and said "No way Luce I'm not in the mood for playing hero" and Scaire nodded his head in agreement I pouted "Fine I'll go by myself you Meanie!" I shouted than ran out the guild to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

_**~ Weiß's P.O.V~**_

I frowned at Lucy's behaviour and the looked at Scaire who just shrugged his shoulders I let out a exasperated sigh and started drumming my fingers on the table I heard Mira giggle and turned to face her "You and Lucy are such good friends" she commented I shook my head in protest "We've only known each other for 7 months" I informed her, I gave a small smile at Mira's shocked face "Really, the way you interact with each other makes you look like sisters" Mira said while wiping a glass.

I cocked my head to one side and asked "What is the mission that Macao went on anyway?" Mira looked at me and smiled "Oh that, he went to destroy a vicious monster, a Vulcan." I sighed and Scaire whispered to me "We better go aid them as Lucy isn't much of a fighter" I nodded to him and stood up walking to the guild entrance.

"Gehen wir Scaire, Max speed" I ordered the little fuzz ball.

Scaire grinned at me and saluted while producing his wings "Aye Herr!"

~Normal P.O.V + Time Skip~

"Weiß, Scaire I'm so happy you to came, she says" Holoroguim, Lucy's clock spirit said in his monotone voice. "Ja I came because I knew you wouldn't benefit Natsu on this rescue mission" Weiß answered whilst cuddling Scaire to her chest who was completely warn out from using his max speed to fly himself and Weiß to the mountain. Natsu grinned happy that both girls came to his aid.

Suddenly there was a white blur and Lucy and her spirit vanished from their side and was in the hands of a mountain Vulcan who was running away from them.

"Lucy!" "Save me!"

_**~Time skip~**_

Weiß was absolutely exhausted. After finding Lucy, Natsu had been pushed down the mountain by the Vulcan and she had to send Happy and Scaire to retrieve him, then Lucy had called upon the help of one of her golden keys Taurus to battle the Vulcan who was then crushed by Natsu as he thought the enemies had multiplied. The Vulcan had then picked up Taurus's axe and tried to decapitate them with it. Weiß got so ticked off she ended up kicking the shit out of it leaving Lucy, Natsu and the exceeds slack jawed when she knocked it out in one fatal strike.

They had then found out that the Vulcan had actually used take over to possess Macao's body and after Weiß's emergency first aid had woken up and recounted how he had actually defeated 19 of those monsters before they came!

They were currently walking down one of the streets of Magnolia with Natsu supporting Macao, a boy with dark blue hair came into view "Romeo!" Lucy shouted at him. Romeo turned his head his eyes went wide and he leapt towards Macao crying "daddy" effectively knocking him to the floor.

Natsu, Lucy, Weiß and their two exceeds walked on leaving Macao and Romeo alone.

They heard Romeo shout "Thank You Natsu-nii, Happy!" and then after a pause "You guys too Lucy-nee, Weiß-nee and Scaire!"

Lucy turned around and gave Romeo a big smile and a wave, while Weiß gave a lazy salute.

Both girls thought simultaneously while talking to Natsu _"maybe Fairy Tail will be a lot of fun!"_

_**The End**_

**Hi guys end of 3****rd**** chapter sorry for taking so long to update and I am going to be putting up a chapter for my other story in the next couple of days!**

**Translations~**

**Danke- Thank You**

**Ja- Yes**

**Diesen Idioten- That Idiot**

**Gehen wir- Let's go**

**Aye Herr- Aye sir ;)**

**InsanityReplay xxxxx **


	4. First JobMansion?

_**First Job=Mansion?**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Lucy sighed and stretched as she got out of the bed in her new apartment which she was very proud and was pleases to find it only cost 70,000 jewels! Lucy changed in to a lilac tank top and light blue denim skirt with pink over the knee socks and settled into her cosy armchair sighing happily.

_**Meanwhile in Another part of Magnolia~**_

Weiβ opened her eyes and yawned lazily while stretching like an overgrown cat, She picked Scaire up in to her arms and he purred happily, Weiβ smiled at this a placed him on the deep brown leather sofa in their new complex for a mere 85,000 jewels. Going back in to the bedroom Weiβ decided to put on a black wife beater with a cloudy grey bomber jacket over the top, for bottoms she put on some worn skinny jeans and finished the out off with some dark blue hi-tops. As she walked towards the kitchen she put her long hair into a high ponytail showing multiple ear piercings she heard a knock at her door. Frowning Weiβ opened the door only to find a grinning Natsu with Happy at his side, she didn't bother asking how he found her as a fellow dragon slayer she knew that he had highly improved senses.

"Yo Natsu want to come in?" she asked remembering what Lucy said about her needing to improve her manners. Natsu nodded and walked into her kitchen where Scaire was currently sitting on top of the table eating a fresh salmon. As Natsu walked past her Weiβ took in a waft of his scent, he smelt like burning wood and smoke (well that was a given since he was a fire dragon slayer) but also of cranberries she mused that it must be something to do with his hair colour.

"Nun den, what can I do for you both?" Weiβ said generally interested in his answer, Natsu looked at her studying her features taking in her piercings, clothes and what looked like another tattoo creeping over the neckline of her top.

"I was wondering if you and Scaire wanted to join my team?" he asked nervously trying to gauge what her answer would be and to his surprise she nodded "Ja that would be appreciated, what do you think Scaire?" Scaire landed on her shoulder "Tun wir es". Natsu gave a goofy grin going well I already picked us a mission handing it over for Weiβ and Scaire to read.

Weiβ couldn't help but laugh "I take it you have already asked Lucy?" she smiled; it was Happy who answered "Aye!"

The request read "wanted mages to bring back a book from Duke Evaroo's Mansion Reward 200,000 jewels " but the part that made Weiβ and Natsu laugh was the p.s. "the duke is a womanizer and pervert currently looking for a blonde maid to hire." Oh this was going to be fun.

_**Time skip a couple of hours~**_

The five of them were sat in carriage with both Natsu and Weiβ out of commission due to motion sickness Lucy voiced "so do all dragon slayer get travel sick?" with both Natsu and Weiβ replying "Shut up Luce" and Happy and Scaire giggled.

_**Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail~**_

"Ehhhh~" Levy cried "Who took the job at Evaroo's mansion?" Mirajane smiled at her replying "Natsu took it he told me that he would get Lucy and Weiβ to go with him." "Sigh I wanted to take that job" a new voice answered them "It's a good thing you didn't take it Levy" they turned around to realise it was master who spoke "I just had a call from the client the he's raised the reward to 2 million jewels!" the whole guild looked at him in shock. Grey sat towards the back of the crowd and smirked "things have gotten interesting"

_**Back to the Gang~**_

Both Natsu and Weiβ stepped out the carriage mumbling "never again" while Lucy guided them to the residence of their client. When they reached the residence of Kirby Melon, Lucy had changed into a maid outfit much to the amusement of Weiβ and Scaire who had informed Natsu and Happy who looked mortified that Lucy had taking them seriously.

Kirby Melon informed them that the reward had been raised to 2 million jewels, to which Weiβ raised an eyebrow as they all walked towards the targets mansion Natsu, Weiβ, Happy and Scaire hid in the shrubbery surrounding the area as Lucy walked up to the gate announcing herself "Excuse me, I'm here to apply for the blonde maid position~" she called out

Suddenly the floor next to her started to give way to reveal a massive gorilla like maid with a deep thuggish voice boomed "master there's a girl here for the maid application!" out from the hole that the maid made popped a strange portly man with a moustache growing from his nose "Did you call for me boyoyoon~" he said. Everyone surrounding the area deadpanned out him. Lucy recovered her cool and said "Nice to meet you sir" curtsying slightly showing of her assets.

"Hmm" the duke replied eyeing her very closely _what's with guy he's creeping me out big time, oh well grin and bear it! _Lucy thought but at that point the Duke turned away from her and shouted "Rejected! Go home ugly!"

As Weiβ watched her friend virtually turn to stone after such an insult "Ouch" she muttered under her breath to which Natsu, Happy, and Scaire nodded. The giant gorilla looking maid picked Lucy up by the scruff of the neck, the duke told Lucy "for someone as great as me as I am…" meanwhile the other employees were popping up from the ground "only the most beautiful girls would suit me boyoyoon~" however, all that Lucy and Weiβ could see were probably the most hideous specimens of females on the Earth and Weiβ actually said to Natsu "Oh mein gott I think I'm gonna puke"

After Lucy's embarrassing failed attempt Natsu and Happy decided "Time for operation T… Togetsuki!" Lucy, Weiβ and Scaire deadpanned how the hell was that an operation. Weiβ coughed gently so the others would turn around "If I may make a suggestion, how about we go for stealth and surreptitious instead hmm?"

_**To be continued… **_

_**Hope You guys Enjoyed my next bit and I am so sorry for the wait! I also noticed I made a mistake in the first chapter where Lucy said she has known Wei**__**β**__** for three years, They have only know each other for 7 months! I got mixed up with another story I am writing so Sorry! xxx **_

_**Translations~**_

_**Tun wir es= Let's do it!**_

_**Oh mein gott= Oh my God**_

_**Nun Denn= Now then**_

_**Bio's for my OC's**_

_**Wei**__**β**__** Drachen**_

_**Age=17**_

_**Height=172cm**_

_**Weight=60kg**_

_**Guild=Fairy Tail**_

_**Likes=Piercings, Tattoos, Scaire, Tobacco, Lucy, Guild**_

_**Dislikes=Dogs, Coffee, Magic Council, Lamia Scale Guild Master**_

_**Trivia= Has eight piercings in her left ear and 6 in her right, has 4 tattoos; a dragon on her wrist, a peony on her back, the Kanji for war on the back of her neck and a snake coiled round her ankle. **_

_**Scaire**_

_**Age=6**_

_**Guild=Fairy Tail**_

_**Likes=Wei**__**β**__**, Salmon, Lucy, Piercings, Guild, High Places**_

_**Dislikes=Dogs, Magic Council, Sushi, Caves**_

_**Trivia= Found by Wei**__**β**__** when he was an egg and was raised by her so she is his biggest role model and his two piercings done to look like her, Tried Sushi once when Lucy told him it contained fish but ate raw wasabi on its own and has never tried it since.**_

_**Janna~ xxx**_


End file.
